


The Fall

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: 12 seconds.210 meters, 56 floors.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Chute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523499) by Nathanciel. 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the "I forgot to tell you that I love you" saga, this story fit better after "Eclipse".  
Written whil listening : None Shall Live - Two Steps From Hell (Album : Battlecry)
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

** _Montparnasse Tower, Panoramic Observatory, 3.36pm_ **

_The sky is gray. The storm threatened and rumbled in the distance. Lila and I were the last people remaining up on the ground._

_I was aching, my whole body was shaking with pain and my vision was cloudy and flickering. The fight had been fierce. I had only one desire: to collapse and lose consciousness, but I couldn't because something terrible was about to happen.  
_

_Lila, dressed in the miraculous of the horse that she had stolen from its original holder, walked gracefully, like a queen, in the middle of the rubble by pulling Nathaniel, wounded, half-unconscious by the back of his t-shirt. He struggled, his hands clinging to his collar, trying to free his neck compressed by the fabric, in order to avoid to run out of air and choke._

_The battle had raged. There was nothing left of the bar and the garden around us. Ruins everywhere. The windows separating us from the void had been exploded. Most of the tourists and people around on the roof this afternoon had been evacuated, others were on the ground. Chat Noir was among them. Ladybug was nowhere to be found for a while now. She disappeared mysteriously after using her Lucky Charm, telling us that she would be back soon._

_Time was suspended: Paris was asleep, lost in another dimension. An ominous silence reigned all around us. The threatening storm was off, leaving the clouds flashing slightly to express their dull anger. Only the Eiffel Tower, afar, seemed to be the last witness of this battle._

_Lila stopped walking at the edge of the tower. She grabbed Nathaniel's neck and lifted him above the void. She was looking at me with a demonic smile. She tightened her grip on Nathaniel who was clenching his teeth and swinging his legs over the void, almost dying. He had both his hands clutching the arm that held him. He was looking at me, his eyes screaming in despair and distress. He certainly did not want to fall. I certainly did not want him to fall._

_I held my breath, imagining stopping time at the same time. No, she couldn't do that ... No, Lila wasn't going to do that. Someone had to stop her absolutely. If she was not Papillon, she was much worse: Evil in its purest form. Lila loved to sow chaos and terror around her._

_And then, without ever looking away from me, she threw Nathaniel into the void. I could see his arm reaching out to desperately catch me while I was away from him, in the middle of the roof, among the rubble. He wanted to scream, but no sound passed through his mouth. His eyes. His eyes were calling me ... The moment had been unreal, as if it had frozen, until Nathaniel disappeared from my horizon, in just a second ._  
  
_ The picture was so violent and so terrifying in my mind that the adrenaline exploded in me. I did not think for a moment. I rushed to the edge of the precipice and jumped._

_I heard Ladybug scream my name away, probably back with my miraculous, but it was already too late. It didn't matter anymore.  
_

_I had 12 seconds._


	2. 12 seconds

_ **12 seconds.** _

_56 floors, 210 meters._


	3. 11 seconds

** _11 seconds._ **

_I was falling, falling farther and I was getting closer to him, but it wasn't fast enough. I could see him falling as if he were in slow motion. The ground was coming dangerously close under us at a blazing speed. Nathaniel struggled in the air, his arms trying to cling desperately to something that did not exist._


	4. 10 seconds

** _10 seconds._ **

_I fell so fast, I couldn't breathe and my skin was groing goosebumps. My heart was beating wildly, fueled by terror and rage._


	5. 9 seconds

_ **9 seconds.** _

_I fell faster and faster, straight like a rocket to have the best possible aerodynamics in the air. I could see the floors scrolling up at full speed near me. I had to catch up with Nathaniel before we reached the first floor or else, it would be the end. For good._


	6. 8 seconds

** _8 seconds._ **

_I was getting closer and closer but it saw still too slow for me at this crazy speed. I had to reach out to Nathaniel. However, moving while we fell so quickly was a nightmare. I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt the weight of my own body crashing against the heavy air. I had no other choice butto try if I wanted to save him. To save us._


	7. 7 seconds

_ **7 seconds.** _

_ I finally caught his forearm. I caught him. He hung up on me. He looked at me desperately, as if we were seeing each other for the last time, as if it were a goodbye. We fell into the void. Time no longer existed around us. There was only him and me. _


	8. 6 seconds

** _6 seconds._ **

_The ground was dangerously close now. Nathaniel couldn't not see it. Maybe it was better that way. His wet eyes paralyzed me. I love him so much. I don't want him to disappear of my life. If he has to leave, then I'll leave with him._


	9. 5 seconds

_ **5 seconds.** _

_I saw his lips move to form words, but I couldn't hear anything. Only the sound of the air that we pierced hissed in my ears._


	10. 4 seconds

** _4 seconds._ **

_It was almost the end and I will never have had the opportunity to tell him that I love him despite all the wonderful moments we spent together._


	11. 3 seconds

** _3 seconds._ **

_The stop of the fall was violent. I gasped and nearly dropped Nathaniel's arm. I felt that my ankle had been lacerated. I finally felt the weight of my friend under me and tearing my bruised arm, but I couldn't let go. Otherwise this time it was really the end. Nathaniel clung to my forearm with all his might and used his second hand to have a better grip on me. He looked so desperate and his face was soaked with the fear of death._

_We both swayed in the void._

_I tried to look up to see what happened. I recognized Ladybug's yo-yo hanging on my ankle._

_Just in time._


	12. .

_Nathaniel always looked at me with his wet eyes and an infinite sadness. His usually cute face was now distorted by fear and emotions. He was terrified. I was too, but I didn't have the right to show it. I was there with him. I had to be strong for both of us but I was scared too. I was afraid of losing him, more than losing my own life in this frantic fall. _

_I will never let him down ... whatever happens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Marcaniel's! 
> 
> If you read this it means that you finally reached the end of the fall! I loved writing this story. I wanted something short and impactful. I hope it works in english, because in french, it was quite a ride for the readers who loved it... before the rise of "Storyteller".
> 
> I'll see you around! 
> 
> Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg || Instagram : @nathaniel_kurtzberg_anciel 
> 
> Do not hesitate to check the other stories from the saga "I forgot to tell you that I love you"! I referenced them all on the page called "[Archive] I forgot to tell you that I love you - Saga"  
And if you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos, I always respond!


End file.
